Far Away
by My Broken Voice
Summary: Natsume's a firefighter. Mikan can't help but worry. One day, a Wildfire breaks out and Natsume has to leave Mikan. The fire has spread of 900 acres of land. will Natsume make it back to his beloved? Song-fic


**Hello my beautiful children/teens/adults! I am back after listening to random songs, so I heard one that reminded me so much of a certain something/someone that is dear to me and so here ya go!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own GA or Nickelback. T_T.<br>****-FAR AWAY-**

Natsume had just come back from fighting a house fire in the south part of Tokyo. Mikan had been worried sick about him because the fire was said to have spread to the house next to it.

"Oh my gosh Natsume! Are you okay?" Mikan cried hugging him with relief.

"Yeah! I'm fine Mikan! Don't worry about me!" He said with a smile comforting her.

They had a pillow fight in the Master bedroom, while in the process knocking over some vases that were on display. The couple fell back into the bed and snuggled up together. Natsume grabbed his phone and took a picture of her. "That way whenever something happens, and you're not around I can just turn my phone on and look at you." He said putting his forehead to hers. He put his phone down and hugged her. Mikan looked up and said "I love you so much Natsume."

Natsume's phone rang and when he saw who it was his happiness faded. "Who is it?" Mikan asked looking worried. Natsume just looked at her and then looked down. Mikan rubbed her forehead and with a pissed expression. 

"Mikan, don't worry ab-"

"What the hell, Natsume? You just got back and they are calling you again?"

"Mikan, I'll be bac-"

"You know what? Just go. They need you more than I do. It's probably some massive wildfire from a jerk that left a cigarette burning."

**This time, This place****  
><strong>**Misused, Mistakes****  
><strong>**Too long, Too late****  
><strong>**Who was I to make you wait****  
><strong>**Just one chance****  
><strong>**Just one breath****  
><strong>**Just in case there's just one left****  
><strong>**'Cause you know,****  
><strong>**you know, you know****  
><strong>  
>Natsume looked away and got up. He grabbed his bag with his uniform, and left the house. Ruka picked him up in a pick-up truck and they drove off to the fire. It was completely silent throughout the ride. "Mikan got mad?" Ruka had been pondering on how he should ask him. "Hn" Natsume said(?).<p>

Meanwhile, Mikan turned the TV on. The first channel, Fox, was the 6 o'clock news.

_Click!_

CNN  
><em>Click!<br>_ABC news

Notice anything? All of them were news channels about the wildfire.

Mikan found it useless to continue change the channel anymore and snuggled up to the blanket. She began to cry into the blanket because he had left his scent on the other side of the bed.

[NATSUME'S POSITION]

Natsume could only think about Mikan. He asked himself, '_why was he doing this?' _ Then all of a sudden, it hit him. For Mikan. Not for the town. Not for himself. But _**FOR MIKAN.**_

**That I love you****  
><strong>**I have loved you all along****  
><strong>**And I miss you****  
><strong>**Been far away for far too long****  
><strong>**I keep dreaming you'll be with me****  
><strong>**and you'll never go****  
><strong>**Stop breathing if****  
><strong>**I don't see you anymore**

He hooked up the nozzle to the hose and started taking the fire out. When some of the fire was clear by a little, Mochu found someone and they quickly took him back into the helicopter to take him to the hospital. Natsume was too into the fire to notice anyone. He dropped the hose and began to look for people who were caught in the fire. When he saw the helicopter go up he saw that they were leaving him. "WAIT!" he called out but no one could here him with all that was going on.

He ran close to where the helicopter was hovering above, but they still couldn't see him. A tree's trunk caught on fire and became weak so the tree tipped. Natsume was in the 10 foot range of the tree. He tried covering himself last minute but,

_**CRASH!**_

**On my knees, I'll ask  
>Last chance for one last dance<br>'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
>All of hell to hold your hand<br>I'd give it all  
>I'd give for us<br>Give anything but I won't give up  
>'Cause you know,<br>you know, you know  
><strong>

Mikan had gotten the call. The treacherous call she never hoped to receive. She fell to the bed side and began to sob loudly. She forced his name out of her mouth twice. She went outside after hearing familiar sirens. A bunch of firemen came out but she was only looking for one man. There he was standing with his messy raven hair and his unnatural but real crimson eyes.

'_Natsume!' _her mind screamed. She held on to the doorframe to keep her standing. "I'm back," he mouthed to her.

**So far away  
>Been far away for far too long<br>So far away  
>Been far away for far too long<br>But you know, you know, you know**

Everything was just slow motion. Adrenaline was pumping throughout Mikan's veins as she ran to him. She literally jumped on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and latched his arms onto his neck and kissed him. Their whole crew clapped and smiled.

**I wanted  
>I wanted you to stay<br>'Cause I needed  
>I need to hear you say<br>That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I forgive you  
>For being away for far too long<strong>

"You still mad?" Natsume asked. Mikan placed her legs on the ground, but continued hugging him. "Does it look like I'm mad?" She chuckled. Natsume just hugged her back tightly and kissed her like she kissed him.

**So keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe it  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe it  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<strong>

_END_

**So how was it? Love it? Hate it? want me to punch my sister in her face? Please review! This is also a one-shot. Peace!**

**P.S. I am doing a Rewrite of my very first story! (YAY!) So expect it! and bye :)**

**Sat the 20****th**** :P 7:44 P.M.**


End file.
